Secret Love and Evidence
by elizks
Summary: Bella 21, just out of college and addicted to drugs. After getting caught and flipped by Detective Black to turn in her supplier, Mike Newton, a new dealer comes to the small town of Forks. As soon as Bella meets Edward, sparks fly. Will she help Black take everyone down, or help Edward take over her small town? WARNING:M for drugs, violence, future lemons All human, canon pairings
1. Prologue

Prologue

In all my 21 years of life I never thought I would end up here. As instantly as the thought popped into my brain I couldn't contain my raucous laughter any longer. Detective... I think he said his name was Black, looked at me like I was nuts or high as a kite. Thankfully the latter was true. I couldn't stop laughing, nor did I want to. Everyone in my old life, my family and even high school friends, told me for the last year that I was going to end up on the street or in jail. Well, here I was in jail, just as predicted!

At least I had the chance to smoke that nice fat blunt before I was pulled over. I could still taste a hint of grape from my rolling papers. As the fog settled even heavier in my brain, all my thoughts began to swirl around in my mind. How the hell did I go from being the quiet, goody two-shoes Bella in high school; to sitting on a cold metal chair, in a dark dank room, staring into the cold brown eyes of Detective Black? One answer: fucking Mike Newton.

As I caught a glance of my reflection in the mirrored window of the interrogation room of Seattle's East Precinct, it was like I saw myself for the first time in months. My normally long, lustrous, wavy brown hair, was dull, slightly damp and flat as a board. My skin was too pale, almost see through, and I looked horribly thin. Worst of all, my favorite feature, my bright expressive brown eyes, looked muted and muddy. Fuck, what the fuck was happening to me? Oh that's right, Newton... "Isabella Marie Swan, do you know what you were brought in for?" Detective Black asked. Hearing the sound of my full name broke through the foggy barrier my brain had set up.

I chanced a glance in Black's direction through the long hair curtain I had set up to hide my face from the mirrored window. He did not seem pleased, ugh I didn't really want to deal with this right now. I was so fucking stoned I could barely hear him. I started laughing again as I compared his voice to the muted voices of the adults in Charlie Brown cartoons. Oh it was hilarious, I was on a roll. As my laughter subsided and I shifted on the cold metal chair I was reminded once again, I was in jail. Thats right... Newton. I wonder if he has realized I wasn't back in Forks yet. Probably not because I could guarantee his dumb ass was either fucking some blonde bitch like Tanya or drinking with the guys over another successful run through the res.

I guess I would need to call Renee to bail me out. Oh god, Charlie. My mother Renee, being the crazier, carefree out of the two was probably going to tell Charlie. She was going to be so disappointed. All through my fall from grace with Newton, she had at least kept in contact with me and given me money every now and then. My father Charlie, police chief of Forks, on the other hand had pretty much cut me out as soon as he found out I was hanging out with Newton. Of course he had tried an intervention first, but I had not been ready for that yet.

I was having fun, I was drinking, smoking pot, an occasional line of coke, and partying the night away. What had started as a weekend thing with friends in college had turned into an everyday thing when I got the hookup from Newton. At first Newton had been cool, giving me free drugs for selling to my friends in college. We were a great team and since we knew each other from way back in high school, it was an easy friendship. At least that's what I thought at the time, kinda like friends with benefits but the benefits being drugs, not sex. Thank god I never slept with him!

That thought made me cringe, bringing me back cold hard eyes of Detective Black. I'm sure he's been asking me questions, but I had no idea what they were. Come on Bella, time to focus, this is serious, this is jail! Stifling my laughter this time I refocused my brain, lifting the fog as much I could to hear what Black had to say.

"Hello, Isabella? Anyone in there, look I know you're high but if you answer my questions I guarantee you will benefit from it."

"Can you repeat the question please" I croaked out. Damn that weed was good, my throat was still burning.

"Would you like a glass of water?" Black offered. He was paying attention to every detail and had obviously noticed my raw voice.

"Yes, please" I responded, nodding my head vigorously.

"So what I have been patiently asking is, how long have you been associated with Mike Newton?"

I took the water that he offered and almost spit it at him as laughter enveloped me once again. Of course this had to do with fucking Mike Newton! Ugh I knew it! I was so pissed now. I was tired of his shit already and this was like the nail in the coffin. The sooner I could get out of here and away from Newton the better. In the back of my mind, as always, was that nagging voice reminding me that I'd lose my free coke connection. That's right, the part I have failed to think about until now is that I was seriously hooked on coke and every time over the last three months I had tried to free myself from fucking Mike Newton, he would offer me even more free coke to keep me hooked. I had a feeling it was because I knew too much.

"Look Isabella, I know that you may be afraid to talk to me but I have a deal to make with you, it's not you I want. I want Newton off the street and I know you know his organization inside and out." I just stared at him blankly, this was too much right now. So he continued, "We've been following him and you for months, and I know you are his weakest link, that is why you were pulled over today in Seattle before you could get back to Forks."

Oh my god! They've been following me for months! Shit this is not good! I think Detective Black saw the panic rising in my eyes because as soon as I looked up into his, they were no longer cold any more. His eyes were smiling. Fuck! He knew he had me! I could not go down for fucking Mike Newton and he knew it.


	2. Chapter 1 And So It Begins

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them...

Chapter 1

And So It Begins...

Today has been, without a doubt, one of the craziest days of my life. Unfortunately for me it is nowhere near over. I can't even begin to comprehend what I have gotten myself into. As I run a hand through my now, admittedly oily hair, I catch a glimpse of Charlie giving me a disapproving glare in the rear view mirror. I think of glaring right back, but seeing as how I am now sitting in the back of his police cruiser, I think better of it.

Charlie bailed me out, not Renee, but Charlie. It was Detective Black's call because apparently it will help me overcome my cocaine addiction to have him in my corner. I tore my eyes from Charlie's and begin to plan my next move. That's right, I have to plan because I have made a deal with devil, aka Detective Black. Right now I have no intention of giving him any more reason to get me in trouble.

First thing I need to do when I get back to Forks is contact Newton and get blow. I have to keep up the charade that I am dying for my blow after being locked up all day. This was actually true, but I wasn't allowed to do it any more. It was going to be the hardest part of my release and deal with Black. I have to give up blow and I will be periodically drug tested to ensure I have. Charlie was going to be thrilled, in one day I have gone from simple drug addict to living a double lie. On the positive side I do still get my chronic, it was my one demand from Black if he really wanted me to do this.

Black wanted Newton, but more importantly he wanted his supplier. I know who it is and I have to admit because of Newton I do have an odd relationship with his supplier, the Volturi. After college I moved back to Forks to be closer to Newton and to freeload off my dad for a bit. Within my first week there Newton started bringing me with him to get his supply. I had heard through the gossip that he told everyone we were together. I guess he wanted to show me off or some shit because he asked me to dress up to meet the Volturi's and if I did he would give me some extra blow. At the time it sounded great to me.

After weekly meetings the first 2 months I had been back, I decided I had enough. Quite honestly Aro Volturi, the one who seemed to be in charge, gave me the creeps. He would always stare at me, even when he spoke to Newton. The week I didn't show he threatened Newton that he would cut all ties, thus ending his business if I didn't come back next week. I knew and I knew Newton knew, that meant he would kill him. So Newton needed me and I needed him for my blow. Aro's obsession with me was unnerving, but it also meant I never had to sleep with Newton because I would just threaten not to show to a meeting with Aro.

Until yesterday my life was simple, get up, do some blow, or smoke. Once a week I had to go with Newton to meet Aro and of course I still helped Newton push blow at bars and clubs. The latter was actually my favorite part of our deal. I got to go out with the girls and party. We would always find new customer's in the bathrooms of where we were at. I loved going out with the girls. We would party all night, flirt, get high, drink, dance and have everyone at the club envious of us by the end of the night. It was me, Victoria, Kate, Jessica, and Angela. Of course Tanya and Irina came too but I couldn't stand them. Angela and I were the closest and we would always hang together, she was probably worried where I was. Shit I gotta add call her to my to do list when I get back into Forks.

I looked out my window noticing we were in the Forrest, which meant we were getting closer to Forks. I had to get my head straight. Call Newton, get blow. Call Angela and let her know I was okay- I knew she would call the rest of the girls. Deal with Charlie. At that thought I looked up and he was staring straight ahead. I noticed his grip on the wheel was tight, his knuckles were white. Fuck, what was I gonna do about Charlie.

Charlie had been so angry when he discovered the life I lived. I had been so tired from hiding it from him that I had done lines straight off the kitchen counter one afternoon. He found me in the Kitchen setting up my next line. At first I was afraid he would arrest me, but instead he gave me a quasi intervention. Well, I didn't want any part of that shit and moved out that night. Truthfully he threw me out and told me next time he caught me, he would arrest me.

I was ecstatic! I was free to do as I pleased without having to worry about him finding me too high or have him find my stash. I had a good chunk of change built up from dealing at the club, enough that I could buy my own place on the edge of town. It wasn't anything special, just a two bedroom little cabin-like house surrounded by the Forrest. I loved it. It was private and offered me an escape from the world.

Angela helped me decorate it with hand carved wood furniture we would find at garage and estate sales. We scoured all over the Olympic Peninsula and Seattle to furnish me with an eclectic mix. My favorite piece was my bed. It was king size, made out of beautiful redwood with claws as feet and a nice thick curved headboard. I had it covered in pillows so I could sit comfortably against the headboard to read at night. Plus I had a nice firm mattress with a comfy pillow topper. I smiled remembering how Angela and I had bounced on countless mattress to find the perfect ones. We were high and it was every kids dream. I had also splurged on 1500 thread count blood red Egyptian sheets. I sighed, thank god I owned my cabin cause I was not giving it up to do Black's bidding.

I was angry, I was going to miss my cabin. Tonight was going to be shit not doing blow. I was gonna have to make sure I smoked when I went to get my stuff later. Hopefully Charlie would let me go on my own. I started laughing at myself, of course he wasn't going to let me go on my own! Fuck, fuck fuck! Charlie cleared his throat and glared at me through the rear view mirror again.

"Care to share what you find so funny after your arrest today, Isabella?"

"No Charlie, just wondering when I can stop by my place to grab some stuff I'll need at the house?" I inquired, I figure at this point I might as well play nice.

"I'll be coming with you Isabella, we will stop now on the way into town."

"Okay, do you need directions?" I know he has never been and since he was still using my full name I also know I need to soften him up. At this rate I have no idea how this is going to go.

"I know where it is."

Oh. That is news, I didn't even really know that he knew I had bought my own place. Maybe he thinks Newton bought it for me. As we got closer to town I noticed a caravan of moving trucks had been following us since Port Angeles. They just turned down an obviously private road a little near my cabin. I have noticed the road before but have never seen anyone using it. My curiosity was getting the best of me.

"Hey Charlie do you know anything about those moving trucks, someone new in town?" I inquired after a couple minutes of deliberation in my head on whether to ask at all.

"Yeah its the Cullen's. A new family, I guess they must be well off to require the need of that many moving trucks, but I know the head of house is a doctor." He replied.

"Huh, didn't know we needed a new doctor in town." I mused. This seemed to be an okay topic for us so far. I am just glad he stopped staring daggers at me, maybe this arrangement wouldn't be so bad. At least it was only short term.

"He is going to run the hospital. Speaking of doctors Isabella, I set up an appointment for you to see one this evening."

"What! Why the fuck would you do that?!" I saw him cringe at my language and then the daggers were back aiming for me in his eyes. Fuck, I really have an anger problem these days. If I was honest with myself I know it's probably the drugs, but whatever.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you will not use that language with me. I had to bail you out of jail today! Out of jail! You will do as you are told Isabella. You have been running around doing god knows what, all over town long enough!"

I bit my tongue. I didn't need a doctor, but what does Charlie think I do. Obviously a lot more than drugs. For fucks sake I am still a virgin! But I'm not about to declare that to the world, it was already embarrassing enough to admit it to myself as it is. Maybe I can convince him a doctor isn't necessary, I need to give him something. What can I give- I know! Iwill offer to go to rehab. I know he won't take me up on it because he wants to keep an eye on me and he can't do that if I go away to rehab. Plus it will show him I am at least trying, even though its only pretend for me. Okay, deep breath. I ignore his last outburst.

"Charlie I don't need a doctor, I'm fine. How about I go to rehab. Then I can get past this, you know start over. Going to jail today really scared me dad." I had to throw in dad, I had to pull on his heart and at least part of it was true, Detective Black did scare me.

"Oh Isabella, I can't send you to rehab. I want to keep you close to make sure your really do pull through this like I know you can. After we pick up your stuff we will stop by the hospital to see the doctor and set up a kind of in home rehab okay?."

"Dammit dad, I don't need a doctor and I'm not going to the hospital!" Think fast Bella, "I am too embarrassed to go to town, you know everyone is probably talking about me, about us." There that should do it, I know Charlie hates attention as much as me in this small town.

"Fine Isabella, we will compromise. I will have a doctor come to the house tonight." He replied through gritted teeth.

Ugh, can this day get any longer. Charlie started making calls as we pulled up to my cabin. I guess he is sorting out this doctor business, but I am glad for the distraction. It is giving me the opportunity to stuff two blunts in my socks as I pac up some clothes to take to his place. I kept an eye on him in my periphery as he strolled around my place. He kept running his fingers along my furniture and opening random drawers.

I bite my tongue again, I know he is looking for drugs. I also know he will never find any, hell no one would probably ever find any. This is another added benefit of scouring all those garage and estate sales with Angela for home crafted furniture. My furniture was full of secret drawers and hiding places, perfect for multiple stashes of drugs, money and weapons. As soon as the call was over he walks over to my bag I had filled with clothes and pats them down, obviously he's checking them for drugs. Thank god for cold weather and thick socks.

"Isabella, Doctor Cullen will stop by the house tonight to check on you and set up an in-home rehab schedule. You will meet with him everyday the first two weeks and we will go from there. No questions, it is already set up. Let's go, he will be at the house in an hour."

I grab my bag and head back to the cruiser. I will call Newton and Angela once I am in my old room at the house. How the fuck am I supposed to get shit done living with Charlie. I guess I'll have to sneak out once he's asleep. At least he is a heavy sleeper. Looks like I'll be meeting Doctor Cullen tonight. Fuck.


	3. Chapter 2 Paging Doctor Cullen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them...

Chapter 2

Paging Doctor Cullen

Standing in the middle of the room that I have intermittently occupied during my life has to be the most surreal moment of this horribly long day. As I set my bag down on my bed, still donning my purple bedspread, I take it all in, spinning in a slow circle. I am surrounded by the hopes and dreams of a young and naive Bella Swan. I walk over to my oak desk and pick up an award I won in Biology. Or at least I think it was Biology. Ahhh the good old days before real life set in, before college.

I feel my hand tremble, and I am suddenly feeling very claustrophobic. The memories seem to be rushing in all at once. Sitting on my bed writing reports, studying extra hard to make sure I got into UW, daydreaming about getting out of here and finally being able to have fun away from everything. I chuckle a little, fuck did I have fun at UW. I turn and see myself in the mirror. Where did I go? I need to get the fuck out of this room.

I race down the stairs, iPhone in hand, blunt in the pocket of my trademark American Apparel black hoodie, and shout to Charlie that I will be right out back making a call. He seemed to be engrossed in some game on TV and just grunted a response,

"Isabella stay in sight of the house and if you're not back in 20 minutes, I'll be out there, I'm keeping an eye on you."

Well at least he let me leave at all. This will be the only highlight of this whole forced rehab- if there's a game on Charlie will be distracted and I know he won't bother me with a lot of conversation. As soon as the cool breeze hits me I feel relaxed. I honestly don't know how I'm going to do this. I'm already feeling anxious and jittery. I know it will only get worse the longer I go without a line or bump or something. I'm going to be an emotional wreck and Black thinks I'll be able to keep up this double life. Ha ha ha. Maybe I can just run away... I light my blunt and glance towards the house for a minute to make sure there is no movement. Ha! Charlie's probably still glued to the TV.

I check my phone, I have 18 minutes left. I start to call Newton first as I walk to the edge of the tree line behind my yard. He answers on the third ring.

"Fuck Bella, what the fuck happened to you! I was about to send out a search party, you were supposed to be here hours ago!"

"Calm the fuck down Newton. I got arrested okay, but I made bail.." Mike cuts me off here.

"What do you mean you got arrested! Shit, you better not have said shit Bella, did you have anything on you?!"

I just snorted, oh Newton if you only knew the depth of the shit you are in right now. I reply with enthusiastic anger, after all I should be offended.

"Of course I didn't say shit, I do have a Bachelors degree you know. Jesus Newton who the hell do you think you are to even try and suggest I would have said anything to the fucking cops. I didn't have anything on me luckily because I had just finished a nice fat blunt when they pulled me over. And you already know I sold all my blow at the club last night. But I have bad news..."

"What kind of bad news, fuck are they making you go to rehab or some shit? DUI classes? Those are the worst!"

"No nothing like that, but only because I told them my dad was a cop and begged them for leniency. Let me tell you Newton, this was my only fucking mistake cause they made me call Charlie to get bailed out and he's gonna force me to live with him and do some sketchy in-home rehab shit!" There it's out. Hopefully this sounds believable cause this is the shit Black told me to explain with.

"Oh shit Bella I'm so sorry, what are you gonna do? You know you still gotta come with me to pick up supply from Aro, how the fuck are you going to do that now?!" I can feel his anger rising through the call. I just gotta let him get it all out. Patience is a virtue, patience is a virtue- I repeat as a mantra in my mind. "Fuck Bella you really fucked up this time! I can get killed for this shit! Tell me, what the fuck are you going to do!"

Okay deep breath. "Look Newton, don't underestimate me, I've already got a plan okay, just hear me out." I pause. I only hear labored breathing on the other end so I continue, "Here's what we'll do. I'm not gonna stop doing blow, and I'll come with you to Aro's tomorrow night as planned. All you have to do is push the meet time back an hour. Charlie is in bed by 9pm and he sleeps like the fucking dead, man. I'll sneak out my window and you just wait a couple houses down for me okay?"

"Fine, we'll try it, but if it doesn't work, so help my god Bella"

Oh Newton, I really just want to tell him how dumb he is, but I find myself biting my tongue once again today,

"Look Newton you can trust me okay? When have I ever let you down?"

"I know Bella, sorry I was just shocked you got arrested, fuck Bella that is some messed up shit."

I have to agree with him here, getting arrested this morning really was fucked up.

"I know Newton, I know. We cool? Oh and I'll need some blow tonight, I'm fucking falling apart here between being with the cops all day and Charlie now."

"You sure that's a good idea? I mean won't Charlie keep careful watch since you just got out today? I mean he is a cop for fucks sake!"

I could hear the slight undertone of fear in his voice. I smile around the blunt on my lips, everyone here is still terrified of my dad, Chief of Police.

"I told you Newton, he's out like a light by 9pm, why don't you come by around 11 just to make sure and I'll just drop my old Scooby Doo lunch box down on a rope from my window?" I just thought this shit up! I am genius, and stoned. Ha ha ha.

"Shit that's genius Bella."

"Don't I know it!"

I hang up and check the time, 8 minutes left of my yard time. I laugh at myself, it's like being in prison! I guess I'll call Angela from my room later, I don't really give a fuck if Charlie overhears that convo. I just need to air myself out before I go back into the house. I bury the roach by a tree, I'm not getting caught already! I giggle, fuck I forgot how smooth this weed is. It sneaks up on you quite nicely. I can feel the fog slowly set in as I finally relax. A not so gentle breeze picks up, perfect it'll help air me out. I put my hair up and turn back towards the house. Two minutes to spare!

Standing in the kitchen reminds me I haven't eaten all day, and without any blow in my system I really am starving! Hmmm... What to cook, mac and cheese sounds really good right now. Maybe I should ask Charlie if he wants anything for dinner. You know start off on the right foot, like I'm really dedicated to this rehab and getting my act together. I feel my lips turning up in a smile, "maybe I do want to get my act together," a little far off voice in the bottom of my mind is whispering to me. Nah that can't be what she said.

"Hey Charlie, want anything for dinner, I figure I was just gonna throw some mac and cheese together before the doc gets here?" I shout from behind the kitchen cupboards.

"Sure Bella, sounds good."

Huh, he called me Bella. This is definitely a good start to the evening. I boil the water and throw in the noodles, I can't wait! I giggle, I haven't been this hungry in a while. As soon as the noodles are finished, I strain, add butter and the cheese mix. Only a dash of milk. That's my secret, it makes it waaaay cheesier with less milk. I call Charlie over to eat after I've dished out two very generous helpings.

"Sorry Charlie, this seemed to be the easiest to make quick, I can go grocery shopping tomorrow if you'd like?" I question, breaking the ice.

"Sure Bella, I'll write a check for $100 to the grocery store. Your name is still on my checks, so you shouldn't have a problem. Also I will send someone to Seattle for your truck in the morning."

Oh that's right he still doesn't trust me. I feel surprisingly hurt. Damn these emotions. I look up and catch Charlie giving me a quizzical look.

"Something wrong Charlie?"

"No, um... It's just good to see you eat Bella."

"Oh. Okay."

Its all I can respond with. I have to admit I'm pretty rattled by this admission, especially from Charlie. He never gets personal or emotional. Maybe I'm blowing this out of proportion, it's probably the lack of coke in my system. Putting emotions where there are none. A knock at the door brings me out of my stupor. It's probably the doctor. My hands start shaking slightly, ugh why am I so fucking anxious, it's just a doctor Bella!

"Bella come into the living room, Doctor Cullen is here!" Charlie shouts.

I slowly walk into the living room and stumble a bit as I trip over my own two feet. Damn I must look like a mess! The man standing next to Charlie turns at all the noise my grand entrance is making and gives me a nice toothy, perfect smile. I'm pretty sure my heart just skipped. Holly shit Doctor Cullen is a very attractive man! He has these beautiful honey/amber eyes and perfectly slicked back blonde hair. If only I went for older men, I might turn on the old Bella Swan charm. A throat being cleared cuts into my musings. Oh right Charlie is standing right next me. Oops.

Doctor Cullen stretches a hand out to me, I can tell he has nicely sculpted arms, but not too muscular.

"Hi Isabella, I'm Doctor Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle if you'd like."

Hmmm. He seems nice. Maybe this won't be so bad. Hehehe maybe he has a son my age!

"Hi Carlisle, please call me Bella." I reply as I shake his hand. I'm pretty sure mine is trembling and I know it's not from him. The weed must be wearing off already. I must be frowning now cause Dr. Cullen is giving me a worried look.

"Charlie if you will please excuse Bella and I. I will give her an assessment to see where we need to get started and then we can all speak together."

"Alright, I'll be in the kitchen. Bella please do what Dr. Cullen asks okay?" Charlie responds as he leaves the living room.

I just nod my head, still looking at Dr. Cullen. I suddenly have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach about this. I mean Dr. Cullen came off nice, but maybe he isn't. I really hope he doesn't make this harder for me then it needs to be, I don't think I can handle much more. I follow him over to the couch and see he has a medical bag with him. Well here goes nothing.

"So Dr. Cullen, I mean Carlisle, what exactly is going to happen?" I ask him sheepishly.

"Well Bella I understand that you were arrested today and the main condition of your release was that you stay with Charlie so that you can have a chance to turn your life around. Without drugs."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Fucking Detective Black, I really hope he catches Newton and Volturi quick so I can move on already.

"Good. To give you the best chance and to make sure you pass all of your drug tests, Charlie asked me to come and help. What I'm going to do tonight is evaluate you and then prescribe a strict regimen for you to follow to get you back into good health."

I'm pretty sure I'm blanching right now. Shit, a strict regimen?! I'm not going to war! Carlisle notices my discomfort.

"Don't worry Bella. Most of my regimen will involve nutrition, exercise and talk therapy. Nothing too intense. So let's start. Do you want to get the most uncomfortable part out of the way first? I need to take down your body fat percentages to see what kind of diet to place you on."

"Umm okay, what does this involve exactly?" I ask as I see him take out some pincher looking thing.

"I'm going to measure how much fat you have with this. It's called a Caliper. It measures a skin fold, including the fat under it. It will give me a rough measurement. I am going to measure you in three places: the back of your upper arm, above your hip and the top of your thigh, okay."

This was not a question. I guess this isn't so bad if this is the most uncomfortable part. I take off my hoodie and jeans as requested and he starts measuring. I close my eyes and try to bring the fog back from my high earlier. As soon as he finishes with the Caliper, he takes my weight, measures me, and takes my blood pressure. I just nod and do what he asks. This really isn't as bad as I thought it would be. He examines my throat and nose with one of those light things. I think we are just about finished. I sigh, at least it was quick.

"Okay Bella, lets go over these results."

"Oh do I need to get Charlie?"

"No this is going to be between you and I. As your doctor you can tell me anything and I will not tell Charlie, or the police for that matter. Charlie just wants you healthy and I already explained to him that any details are just between us. He understands as long as he see's progress, okay?"

"Okay." This surprised me. I was suddenly very grateful to Dr. Cullen cause most people in Forks could never keep their mouths shut.

"So Bella, I am sure you know you are 5'4". For a women your age and height you should have about 19% body fat and weigh at least 110lbs to be considered healthy."

This sounded close to what I was, I guess I probably weigh about 105. I'd probably only need to gain 5lbs. That doesn't sound too hard.

"Bella do you know how much you weigh?"

"I'd guess around 105?"

"Bella tonight when I weighed you, you were at 92lbs. With a body fat percentage of around 15."

"Oh." I was not expecting this. I mean I knew I was thin, but I'd have to gain almost 20lbs just to be healthy! How was I going to manage that! Shit. How did I let it get this far?

"Are you okay Bella, I know this is a lot to take in."

I just nod my head.

"So Bella we will start easy okay, try not to be too daunted with the end goal. We will just start with 3 small meals a day, breakfast, lunch and dinner. When was the last time you had three meals a day?"

"I don't remember." I feel defeated.

"Bella look at me, let's talk about this. Remember anything you say will just be between us, no matter what it's about. How do you feel right now?"

"I don't know."

"I think you do, just try and tell me, no judgements, okay?"

I look up into this man's beautiful kind eyes and can see nothing but the truth of his last statement. Here goes nothing. I take a deep breath.

"I feel lost. I feel ashamed. I mean how could I get so out of control. I never felt hungry. Shouldn't my body warn me I was losing this much control?"

"Bella, everything you are feeling is valid. I understand your drug of choice is cocaine. One of the effects of cocaine is suppressing hunger. It makes it so you do not receive your bodies messages for food. For you, the hardest part of recovery will be building you appetite. I also want you to know that the goals we set won't be set in stone. So it is okay if you do not reach them. I will make sure that Charlie understands this as well before I leave. All we want to see is that you are trying, and that if you need help you ask. That is what I am here for, we can talk it all out. For these first two weeks I will come back and check on you everyday. I would also like you to keep a journal. I brought one with me, do you think you will use it?"

"I will try. Carlisle, will my withdrawals be painful? I mean today I just feel like my emotions are a mess and I feel really jittery. My hands won't stop shaking."

"That sounds about right. Your withdrawal won't be physically painful. You will probably start to feel really anxious and you may feel depressed. That is why I'd like you to keep a journal and talk to me. You can also call me if you need to, I'll give you my cell number."

What came out of Carlisle's mouth next floored me.

"Bella I know you were high when I got here. I'm assuming you smoked weed. For now I think it will be good to smoke every once and awhile to help with the anxiousness and the shakes, but it might make you feel more depressed. It will be important you write everything that you are feeling down."

"Okay, umm thanks." Dr. Cullen is definitely not your normal doctor that's for sure!

"Can you send Charlie in now, I'll let him know about the diet and we will start an exercise routine after you've gained some weight."

I went to get Charlie and let him know Dr. Cullen was ready for him. I left them to talk and started searching for my Scooby Doo lunch box and some of Charlie's fishing line. I found it all, perfect. I'll leave it all in my room to get ready for Newton's delivery later with my new journal on my bed. When I come back downstairs Dr. Cullen is already getting ready to leave.

"Goodnight Bella, I will see you tomorrow."

"Night Carlisle." I really wanted to say thank you, but I just couldn't. Maybe another day, he seemed so hopeful. Like I could make it through this.

After he left Charlie handed me a grocery shopping list Dr. Cullen, I mean Carlisle- I really need to get used to his first name- made and we both headed up to bed. Twenty minutes later I could hear Charlie's heavy breathing. I waited for Newton. I know I should shower and call Angela while I wait, but I just lay in bed. I really can't wait to finally pass the fuck out after this impossibly long day!

**Next chapter will be Edward's POV on moving to Forks**


	4. Chapter 3 EPOV Moving to Forks

Chapter 3

EPOV: Moving to Forks

I really love listening to the purr of my Aston Martin DB9. God it feels like pure sex driving in this car, that is why I had to buy it before we left London. Dad told me not to, that it was too ostentatious, but I really couldn't resist! Fuck am I glad I didn't cause flying through the Forrest on these little two lane roads right now is amazing, it's just me and the trees.

My mind is wandering to how I ended up here. I mean I understand dad's reason for moving us out here to Forks, seemingly the middle of nowhere, but I really just wish we could chill for a minute. This vendetta he has against the Volturi is really getting old. Plus I really liked living in London. The partying was great, the women were hilarious and hot, good music scene, and business was easy. It was like selling cake to a fat kid there, the scene towards drugs is way more relaxed than here in the states.

"Turn left in 2 miles"

I must be coming up on the house already. If I didn't have GPS I probably would have missed the tiny road up ahead. At least we will be secluded here and outside of town. I hate all the attention we get sometimes. I laugh at myself, if I drove into town in my Aston I bet jaws would drop! I hope the movers are done already. Dad and mom should be here, but I don't think the rest of the gang is yet. I sigh, I'll pretty much have the house to myself for a day at least. Peace and quiet is hard to come by when you live with two other siblings and their significant others.

Wow, mom really out did herself picking out this house. It looks sleek and modern. I definitely approve! I park my Aston in the garage, no way am I letting any muck get on it from all the trees. I see my other car has already been delivered. I sigh, at least my new day car is enjoyable as well. I used to drive a Volvo, but when we moved to London I sold it knowing I could find some sweet European ride there. Now that I'm back in the States I decided to switch to a beautiful black and nicely tinted Audi Q5. It is perfect for off-roading out here and it hides me pretty well inside. Even dad approved of this new edition.

I walk up the cement steps to the house. Out here in the Forrest and the gray overcast skies of Forks, the mixed cement, wood, and glass house looks stunning. I can already see from the outside that most rooms include floor to ceiling windows. I step inside and am stunned with the view out the back, the whole back of the house is just glass windows, and you can see straight to a river with a slight bend and the Forrest beyond it. I can get used to this!

"Mom! Dad!" I yell, I really want to find my room. I need to make sure everything is here, plus, dad and I already have some business to attend to.

"In the kitchen!" Mom yells in return.

"Hey guys! Mom the house is great!"

"Isn't it, I'm so glad I found it. Your room is on the third floor Edward, we decided we'd let you have the floor mainly to yourself okay?"

"Great. Thanks!" I go, lean down and kiss her on the cheek. Yep I'm definitely still a mama's boy even though I'm 21. I turn to dad,

"Dad after I check it out shall we go over the plans for this week?"

"Sure Edward, It's going to have to be brief though, I've already been called for a house visit to the chief of police's place."

"Seriously, we just got into town?" Wow news spread fast in this small town, I was surprised anyone knew we were here, let alone the Chief of Police. It seemed a little odd.

"Are you sure no one is on to us, that they actually need a doctor?"

"Oh I am quite sure son, it is for his daughter, the man sounded quite distraught over the phone."

"Okay, well I'll meet you in your office in 10. Which floor?"

"My study will be on the second floor."

With that I head upstairs. Really there are only two rooms up here, one on each sided of the hall and mine is great. My bed is already set up, as well as my music and book collection. Just as I had requested one whole wall is shelves, floor to ceiling. I take a deep breath, glad, that if I had to guess, mom, opened the doors that led to my private balcony to air out the smell of fresh paint. The opposite wall to my book case was all glass, floor to ceiling. It was quite a nice contrast. Maybe Forks wouldn't be so bad after all.

I ran down the stairs and found dad's study. We had a lot to discuss. A few months ago we planted a spy in Volturi's security crew. It has been working perfectly. We know when they get shipments, who works for them, and where they bring everything in. Now we were just waiting to exploit a weakness we believe we have found, and that is with the main dealer here, Mike Newton. Our inside security, Seth, is attending a meet tomorrow night and we want to get video.

"So dad, have you briefed Seth?" I asked Carlisle, my father, who was currently seated behind his desk in his famous dark green pleated leather chair.

"Yes, I briefed him this morning and gave him the camera, it will be disguised as a button on his shirt and give a remote signal to you. But you will have to be within a 100 yards to get it. Think you can manage?"

"Of course. I'll take the Audi and bring Emmett with me. It will be perfect because they usually meet in La Push at First Beach so the Audi will be easy to hide with the cover of trees and the dark." It was all coming together. I knew if I failed dad would be disappointed and I probably wouldn't be his number one anymore. Lately he has been giving me more and more responsibility in the family business and I wasn't about to blow it, especially since Emmett was older than me and usually the oldest son is known to take over a family business, not the youngest.

"Okay I trust you son, I better head over to Chief Swan's house. Get all the plans and contingency's ironed out before morning when your brother and sister arrive."

I call Seth from the balcony outside my room and make sure he understands what we want on video. In particular any interactions between Aro and Mike, so we can figure out how easy it will be to break Mike to get to Aro. I head back in my room, it was now down right cold outside, and close the glass and dark wood french doors that have been open all afternoon and evening. Since I am alone I strip to my boxer-briefs and light I nice fat blunt. Inhaling deeply, I turn on some Debussy and unwind. Tomorrow I'll have to go into town and buy some supplies from the grocery store. Mom doesn't like having sweets in the house so I always keep a stash in my room because when I get high I am always craving something sweet. Damn I sound like a chick on her period! I chuckle, of course if I had a chick nearby I could just eat her pussy, but since I have sworn off women right now, sweets it is. My cock stirs at thought of eating pussy. Uh-oh, going these last couple of months without sex sure makes me as horny as a 16 year old boy in high school.

Feeling completely relaxed from my blunt and music I think I may as well stroke one out since I'm all alone up here on the third floor anyway. I slowly trail my fingers down my solid chest and over my abs into my black calvin klein boxer-briefs. Taking my cock in my hand, he's already hard as steel with all these thoughts of eating some nice juicy pink pussy, I stroke him slowly. I swirl my finger over the tip, using the little pre-cum I find there as lube. Ahhhh it feels good. My high is allowing me to focus solely on the pleasure my hand is giving me right now. I start to stroke faster, squeezing the base as I work my hand up and down, up and down. My eyes close and I imagine a dark haired goddess with her lips around my cock. Sucking, licking and tugging my balls as she deep throats me. Her face is out of focus as she smiles and purrs around my thick, long and pulsing member. With one last tug I imagine coming deep down the back of her throat as she swallows all of my cum. I reach beside my bed and grab a tissue to wipe off my abs. Boy I really needed that. I fall into a peaceful sleep imagining a brunette goddess laying next to me that I have yet to actually meet.

I open my eyes to a well lit room. Ugh, the downside to having a whole wall of glass. At least it shouldn't be sunny to often here in Forks. I roll over and check my iPhone, 7:30am. I grunt, pull the covers over my head and fall back to sleep, there is no way I ever get up before 9 unless someone makes me. At 9:30 my alarm goes off and I awake to a darkened room from the clouds that have rolled in. Thank god! I hear booming laughter downstairs and know Emmett's home. I quickly shower, dress and run down the steps to the kitchen where I am sure he will be.

"Little bro! Good morning! Isn't this place great, I was just telling mom how much Rose and I love it and our room!" He wags his eyebrows at me.

I grunt, "Yes it is and did you hear, I have the whole third floor to myself." I smirk, I know he and Rose have already broken in their bed by the looks he gave me, the walls must be thick I didn't hear a thing. I thank mom again and she smiles knowingly.

"Ugh no fair mom, why does he get a whole floor? He's by himself!" Emmett fake whines.

I chuckle.

"Oh darling that's why, he has to have somewhere to escape all the love!" Mom chirps.

We all burst out in laughter. Dad walks in looking pleased.

"Whats got you so happy this early dad?" I inquire.

"Seth just called, the meet is a go for tonight and he was asked to head security for the first time, everything seems to be falling into place."

"Sounds good, has Alice made it home with Jasper?"

"They arrived 30 minutes ago, they are just getting settled now." Mom answers.

They are probably marking their territory. Ick, I blanch. There is one thing about my family, once you find the one you love, that's it. Everyone is so damned expressive about it, lots of pda's and loud sex in this household. Mom keeps saying when I meet the one I'll understand, but I really don't see that happening anytime soon. I decide I may as well head to the store now, it is nearing noon.

"I'm gonna head to the store to stalk up on a few things, anyone need me to grab anything?" Mom jots down a quick list and off I go to the garage.

I check the weather, it's starting to drizzle. I'll take the Audi, no need to dirty the Aston. Driving to the store takes about 20 minutes because we are so far outside of town, but the drive is relaxing. There aren't too many people out, I pull up next to a red pick up truck that looks like it's seen better days in the lot at the store. I make sure to park over the line in the slot opposite so no one nicks my Audi. Yes, I know I can be an arrogant ass, but that is how I get the lady's. They all love that dominating demeanor, even though that's not really me. Plus I am honestly worried about the, most likely, hick owner of this dilapidated red truck nicking my Audi.

Strolling into the store with my cart, I stop at the doors. This is called a grocery store! It's got only like 8 tiny aisles! I doubt they even sell organic veggies, mom is going to flip when she sees it! I start with the list she gave me, I am finding everything rather quick since the store is so small. As I start down the sweets aisle for my treats, I stop dead in my tracks. In front of me is a nice gorgeous ass hanging in the air as a girls bends down to pick up what looks to be hershey's kisses. I'll give you kiss. She stands, seeing me obviously staring and blushes. Damn she is gorgeous. I take her in, she is definitely on the small side, maybe a little too thin, but as soon as I stare into her eyes I know I am done for. I know I should say something, anything cause I am just staring, but I am lost in her chocolate brown eyes. She lowers her gaze, breaking our stare by shielding her eyes behind a veil of dark brown hair. My voice catches in my throat. Could she be the brunette goddess of my dreams? Yes please! My cock, who has sprung to life begs!

Before I can even get a word out, she turns abruptly, giving me another nice view of her full scrumptious ass, and nearly runs away down the aisle. Shit. Face in palm. Way to go Cullen. I definitely blew it. I saunter down the aisle and try to discretely look for her, and find her checking out. Before I can make it through the line at the cash register she is out the door. Fuck! Well it's a small town I pray I will run into her again, now I've gotta get home and prepare for tonight.

I get back to the house and help mom unpack the bags. When she dismisses me, I immediately run up to my room to unwind. Lighting a blunt I close my eyes and see chocolate brown ones staring back. I exhale, Forks is turning out to be not so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 4 Dangerous Games

Chapter 4

Dangerous Games

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them...

**BPOV**

I am currently staring at the journal Dr. Cullen left me. A blank page. Where to begin? He is going to be here in a half hour and I have nothing, but I have felt, am feeling still so many things today. But right now all I feel is fear. I just left the comfort of Detective Black's unmarked car and all I feel is fear. Not of him, of Volturi. And, if I am being honest, of the penetrating green eyes staring at me every time I close my eyes.

Oh those green eyes. That is what I will write about, not the fear of having to wear a wire at tonights meeting with Volturi. Somehow those beautiful, deep, and penetrating green eyes seem safe. I begin to write.

_It happened so briefly, but it happened none the less. It was a moment in the grocery store today. I was bending to get some hershey kisses and I felt someone behind me. I have never felt a presence like that before. It was like every fiber of my being was suddenly alive. I have never even felt like that high._

_Then, upon standing, I turned and looked into the most deep emerald green eyes and I felt as if they were penetrating straight into my soul. I know I blushed crimson, my skin felt like it was on fire and I tried to hide behind my hair. I have never had anyone see me like that before, you know, like actually see me. It was unnerving, frightening, but above all it was arousing._ (_It was like that look he gave me sent a lightning bolt straight to my groin! ) _

Shit, I erase this last part- I'll leave it at arousing for now I don't want this to be more awkward with Dr. Cullen then it has to be.

_What did I do, I just let this strange man stare at me and I high tailed it out of there. I am such a coward sometimes. Then when I made it back to the truck I saw some asshole with an expensive car parked far enough away from me like I was going to ruin their precious car with mine. Ha! They even took up two spots to get away from me and my truck! I almost keyed the car, but now that I think about it, I was probably just worked up from the man in the store. I mean who cares if someone obviously doesn't trust me. I am an addict after all right? I'm pretty sure everyone knows in this town that I was arrested, cementing my position as the town loser._

I have to stop writing. Ugh when did I get so down and needy?! I have never felt this out of control, maybe I can't really do this sobriety thing. I mean if I really think about it, when I started doing coke it was fun, but then I realized all the bad stuff just fell away when I was high. Even if I had the worst day, I could count on it to bring me back up. I miss that, being up. It's been two whole days without it and all I feel is sorry for myself. This is ridiculous. I need to smoke, but Dr. Cullen will be here in, what 15 minutes now. Crap, I better get ready.

I throw on some sweats and an old UW tee-shirt. I have to give Charlie the idea I feel like shit and am heading to bed as soon as Dr. Cullen leaves. Well at least I really do feel like shit. I am glad for Dr. Cullen's intrusion because at least I don't have to think about what I have to do tonight. I shiver. I hear a knock at the door. I run down the stairs.

"I got it Dad!" I shout to Charlie. I open the door to Dr. Cullen.

"Hello Bella. How are you this evening?"

"Okay, and yourself Dr. Cullen?" I inquire politely.

"I am doing well, and please Bella call me Carlisle."

Oops thats right, I keep forgetting he wants me to call him Carlisle.

"Come on in Carlisle. Dad, Carlisle and I will be in the living room!" I shout to Charlie, I think I hear a grunt. I know he is in the kitchen, probably snacking on a sandwich.

"So Bella, have you written in the journal I gave you?"

"Yeah, I wrote a little this evening, would you like to see?"

"Yes, why don't you go and get it while I get set up."

I run upstairs and when I return Carlisle has a scale setup, papers spread on the coffee table and is sitting on the couch. I guess he made himself comfortable.

"Here you go." I hand him the journal.

"Go ahead and take a seat Bella, I'll read what you wrote and then we can talk about it okay."

I sit and patiently drum my fingers on my knees. I guess I'm not actually being that patient. I try to read his expression, but the doctor has a really good poker face.

"So Bella, the first thing I would like to address if this last part, about being the town loser. Do you really see yourself as that?"

Wow way to ease into it Dr. Cullen...

"Yeah I guess I do. I mean I don't know, I feel so down right now and like everyone knows all the mistakes I have made because they are such gossips. Everyone always looks away so quickly when I walk by or just blatantly stares, like the man in the store today. The only conclusion I have come to is that they are all wondering what the hell happened to me, or they are laughing."

"I know it may seem this way, but mostly people are only thinking of themselves. I can assure you Bella that while you may think everyone is staring and judging you, they are probably thinking the same thing about themselves. People have the tendency to always think everything is about them. This means that even though people may gossip, they are actually more worried about what others think about themselves, not on what you are doing. Have you ever wondered if they look away because they see how skinny you are and fear for you? Perhaps today the gentleman in the store was checking you out? You are a beautiful women, and once we get a few pounds on those bones, I can tell you everyone will be looking for a whole other reason."

Dr. Cullen smirks at me. I can see his point, but it is hard to believe that this stupid gossipy small town isn't focused on me and my arrest. And the man at the store today, well I did get the feeling he was checking me out. I mean I know I am pretty, maybe a little rough around the edges, but my mother has drilled it into me enough times that I know I am pretty. So I guess it is plausible that he is right about the whole "everyone thinking about themselves" thing. I am still drumming my fingers. Dr. Cullen must have noticed.

"I can see the wheels turning in there Bella, what do you think? Have you smoked today to take the edge off?"

The latter question was definitely unexpected, I mean I know he said it was cool to smoke, but to actually ask about it is a whole other story. Hmmmmm.

"I think you may be right, I mean I know I am pretty, so I can trust you there. The rest seems plausible. No, I haven't had the chance to smoke." I smile.

"Why don't you go outside and smoke. I can be your excuse to Charlie so you get a chance to smoke when I come over at least, if you'd like that is. I know how much it can help these first couple of days. But like I said before, eventually you should take a break from smoking as well if you truly want to get your mind healthy."

"Okay thanks." I think I am in shock. I get up, run to my room, grab a blunt and I'm out the door. I don't have to be told twice to go smoke. This Dr. Cullen is no doctor I have ever met. I inhale and feel my body, mind and soul relax. This will help me later with Volturi as well. I walk back into the house 10 minutes later.

"Bella can you step on the scale so we can get this part out of the way."

I oblige.

"92.8. Good. So Bella, this man turned you on today? Is that something new? You made it sound like it was."

Oh shit! We are going to talk about that now?! I'm pretty sure I am tomato red.

"Umm. Yeah, I mean I haven't ever been really attracted to someone before in that way. I've found people attractive, but not felt it inside me like today I guess." I don't think I am making any sense, this is so awkward.

"Well, I think its good that you felt that way today. When I met my wife I could feel her inside my soul with the first look. It was like someone flipped on a switch in my body. I think my body knew before my mind or heart that she was the one. Now having said that, for a recovering addict it would be better if you focus on yourself before anyone else, understand?"

"Yeah, I doubt I will see him again. I don't think he was from around here. But Carlisle, I think I really do want to get better. I don't want to end up alone and I have a feeling if I keep down the path I am on, I will." The minute the words left my mouth I realized how true they really were. I do want to get better. Seeing the look on Carlisle's face when he spoke about his wife, that spark in his eyes. I want that one day. I think Dr. Cullen will be good for me. I just have to remember this feeling because I know this will not be easy whatsoever. I look up at Carlisle, he is smiling kindly at me.

"I am glad to hear you say it Bella. I think we are done for this evening, unless there is anything else you want to discuss?"

"Nope, I'm good." Carlisle packs up and turns to the door. "Thank you Carlisle."

"You're very welcome Bella, same time tomorrow?"

"I'll see you then." I close the door and sigh. "I'm going to bed early dad." I shout.

"Okay Bells, see you in the morning, I am proud of you, it was a good day." Charlie says coming out of the kitchen, I smile and head up the stairs. I need to get ready for Newton and Volturi. Black's words come back to the forefront of my mind.

"Wear some sexy lingerie to distract them while they search you." Oh boy will tonight be interesting, or deadly. I am hoping for interesting.

In my room I start digging through my underwear drawer. I have just the outfit in mind. I have the perfect bra/panty set from Victoria Secret. Ah-ha! I've found it. I put it on and look in my full length mirror. I need to do my hair. I turn on my large-barrel curling iron and set it on my desk while it heats up. I took such a refreshingly long shower this afternoon that my hair looks a little a dry. I rush to the bathroom to find some mousse and shine product for my hair. As I curl my hair I psych myself up. I can do this. I want to get sober, I want a life, I want to make Charlie proud again, and I want to feel like I did in the store today staring in those emerald eyes for the rest of my life. My chance begins tonight. I have to come through for Black so I can start moving forward instead of standing still like I have been the past two years.

I am starting to feel kind of excited now. The fear is still there, but I feel like a very sexy female 007 looking in the mirror at my nicely styled, loose curled hair and panty set. I have my hair in big loose curls, falling just below my breasts. And my breasts do look mighty fine right now in my best Victoria Secret push-up. It is light caramel and cream striped with black, semi-floral pattern lace along the inside of the cups where my cleavage protrudes nicely. I am wearing matching cheeky panties that make my ass look downright delicious if I do say so myself. I apply some eyeliner and mascara. No shadow except a hint of gold on the inside corner of my eyes, and a hint of nude/pink gloss on my lips to give them that pouty look. Perfect.

I slip on my dress. It is a deep cream/caramel color, setting off my complexion and dark hair nicely. I smooth it over my hips. The top is loose, fluttering elbow-length sleeves and a deep draping v-neck stopping in-between and just below my breasts so you cannot see my bra. At the waist it is cinched in, the rest clinging to my curves, stopping mid thigh. I have to be honest, I look fucking hot! I am very proud of myself right now. I slip the mic Black gave me out of it's box atop my dresser. I place it on my second to last molar as directed. I close my mouth and barely notice it like he said. Now I really feel like James Bond. I whisper test and receive a text from an anonymous number that says,"game on." You bet it is. I feel the adrenaline taking over.

I hear a soft thud below my window, it must be Newton putting up the ladder. With one last look in the mirror I head to the window and open it. Sure enough Newton is standing below, ladder already in place. I slip on my muted suede caramel heels and throw a leg over the window seal. Rung by rung I climb down the ladder, taking deep relaxing breaths of the crisp night air. I feel the ground below me and look to my left at Newton, his mouth is agape. I smile, this is the reaction I expected.

"Ready Newton?" I smile.

"Umm yeah, you uh look good." I just smile again in response. I follow him to his car parked 1 block over. This is it.

"So Newton wanna smoke on the way, I'm almost outta weed and haven't had a chance yet." We always smoke before we meet up with Volturi. I think Newton needs the calming effect as much as I do when we go to see him.

"Yeah sure, there's a blunt in the glove box. Light up."

We share the blunt and thirty minutes later are at the end of the dirt road hidden behind First Beach on the Res.

"So you know Volturi is probably gonna search you tonight right?" Newton asks.

"Yeah I figured, I mean I was arrested." Black warned me that Volturi would be suspicious I had been flipped. That is why the mic is on my molar and I am not wearing a wire. This is some serious spy shit tonight. I think the FBI is helping Black, but he would never let me know it. I just have a feeling in the pit of my stomach this is a lot bigger than he is letting on.

Newton nods. "You ready then?"

"Yep lets go, it's getting late and I want to be home asap in case Charlie decides to check on me." Another half truth. Volturi seriously creeped me out and if Black was right, I would have to strip for him tonight. I shiver.

We climb out of Newton's jeep and walk to Volturi's fancy stone cabin. I remember the first time Newton brought me here. I thought this cabin was so cool, it is hidden off the beach in the Forrest. The inside is understated, but I know it must have cost a fortune. It is made of gray stone, one level with stone floors, stone fireplace, stone countertops, stone everything. And not cheap stone, it's like that fancy Italian stone, I think they call it Travertine. There is a black leather living room set and a decent size kitchen, full of stainless steel appliances, within sight. The cabin is also full of fancy electronic equipment, I am sure it is all for security, there are monitors everywhere. My heels click on the stone as we walk in.

"Good Evening Newton, Bella." Aro kisses my hand. I have to fight the urge not to rip it from his grip. "Don't you look lovely this evening."

"Thank you Aro. How are you?"

"I am wonderful, but I should be asking you this question. A little birdy told me you were arrested yesterday, is this true?"

"Unfortunately it is."

"I am sorry to hear that. Now I trust you completely, but you see my head of security here, Seth, has urged me to make sure you are not wearing a wire Ms. Swan. You do not mind if we search you, do you?"

He looks so smug right now. "Of course not, I understand completely." I see Newton out of the corner of my eye, he is sweating. I want to laugh, but I keep a straight face as, Seth, I think he said walks towards me.

Aro stops him. "I will search Ms. Swan, Seth." My heart is pounding, I cannot let him run his hands on me.

"Why don't I just remove my dress, let you see for yourself."

"That is a fantastic idea Bella. Seth do you approve?"

"Yes that will do." Seth takes a step back, as well as Aro. Mike looks like a fish out of water, gulping for air. I smirk.

I slowly slide my dress down, letting it fall and pool at my feet. The cabin is silent.

"Would you like me to spin?" I give Aro the most innocent look I can muster.

"Why yes Bella, if you wouldn't mind." His voice catches on my name. I repress the urge to vomit and slowly twirl instead. I am facing Newton, Aro and Seth once again. I notice a few other members of Aro's security have made their way into the living room as well. This is going perfectly.

Seth clears his throat, "She checks out sir."

"Yes she certainly does, doesn't she?" Again I suppress the bile in my throat. I close my eyes momentarily and see emerald one staring back at me. I imagine I am posing for my mystery man.

"May I dress now, Aro" I ask softly. I do not want to offend him after all.

"Not quite yet my dear Bella." Huh I am surprised by this response. Aro saunters over to me, removing an old-fashioned looking pistol from the back of his waste band. It has a rather long barrel and an ornately carved wooden grip and butt. He takes it and slowly trails the muzzle down in between my breasts to my belly. His eyes following the muzzle of his pistol. I feel sick.

"Turn once more please." I oblige immediately. My heart is in my throat. Again he trails the muzzle down my skin, over my spine.

"All clear, you may dress now. Thank you for your understanding and cooperation this evening Bella."

"It was my pleasure." I smile and dress. I cannot show any weakness here, I know he is hoping to see an effect from his actions in my face. I will not be giving him that pleasure, or any pleasure, EVER.

Seth brings Aro the product and Aro shows it to Newton. They begin discussing business. I try not to stand too close, so as not to be noticed, but close enough to pick up the conversation for Black. Aro turns to me.

"Would you taste the product my dear?" This is what my weekly role is.

"Why of course sir." I dip my pinky in blow and rub it on my gums. Black and I discussed this earlier, he understands I will fail my drug tests, but as long as I test with minuscule amounts in my system I will be okay. As my gums numb I am thankful for the blunt Newton and I smoked on the way. If not for it, I would be sneaking a bump right about now. I feel my control slipping by the second. Newton needs to wrap this up. Thankfully 3 minutes later we are heading towards the door.

"Will I see you next week Bella?" Aro inquires.

"Why of course. I would not dare disappoint you Aro." I tease lightly. We always end our evening with this banter.

We are out the door and walking to the Jeep. Newton looks relieved.

"Thank you for tonight Bella. You are right, we will make this work."

"I told you Newton." I smile at him and he laughs.

We drive back to Charlie's in comfortable silence. I sneak up the ladder into my room, change quickly back into my sweats and UW tee and fall unceremoniously into bed. I feel a buzz under my pillow. It's my iPhone. "Well done" it says from an unknown number. I let out a breath I did not know I had been holding all evening. I can do this I think as I fall into a deep sleep, emerald eyes watching over me.


	6. Chapter 5 Chocolate Meet Emerald

Chapter 5

Chocolate Meet Emerald

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them...

**BPOV**

I awake covered in sweat and panting. My dream had been so real! I check my iPhone for the time. I've only been asleep an hour. Shit! The mic is still on my molar! I quickly remove it and place it in its box on my dresser. I hope its okay, I don't need any grief from Black. I lay back down and try desperately to return to my dream...

_As I twirl for Aro once again, the muzzle of his gun trailing around my middle, pressed into my skin, my mystery man pushes through the door to the stone cabin. He rushes over, grabs me and throws me over his shoulder before anyone has a chance to recover from the surprise of his entrance. Wild emerald eyes dart about the room and out the door we go. He is caressing my ass as we walk toward a black Audi SUV. Abruptly he sets me down so I am leaning against the drivers side door. I stare into his emerald eyes, which are dark with desire. "Hi" I whisper._

"_Hi" He whispers back._

"_You saved me."_

"_Yes."_

_ With that his lips suddenly crash down on top of mine. I am on fire. The flame igniting deep in my belly. Burning and sparking every nerve ending as it unfurls out toward my toes, fingers, even the roots of my hair. He pulls my bottom lip into his mouth and sucks, hard. I moan my best hooker moan. I feel his tongue ask for entrance and I grant it willingly. His hands are instantly everywhere as our tongues play a battle of epic proportions. With a squeeze of my ass he lifts me up, my legs wrap around his waist holding him tightly to me. I feel his erection pressing into my sex. Oh the friction is amazing! I slowly start rocking. _

_ Then suddenly he is pulled from me. I feel askance at the loss of heat between our bodies. I blink rapidly. What happened? Then I see blood dripping from a shining metal knife held none other then by Detective Black. His smile is wicked. He leans forward and whispers in my ear, "Oh no you don't, only I get to have and control you Bella." He enunciates my name like I am his most prized possession. Then everything goes black._

After that dream I fall into a fitful sleep the rest of the night. I awake to a dark room. I check my iPhone again. 9am. I get up and head to the shower. Charlie should be gone to the station already. As the hot water crashes against my skin I feel my worries wash away, down the drain, out to the Pacific Ocean. What the hell was that dream about? It felt so real. I shiver despite the heat and let the water continue to wash away all of my concerns. As the water starts to warm I step out, wrap a fluffy white towel around me, and a separate around my hair. I wander down stairs and rummage up something for breakfast.

I feel an urge to go to Port Angeles today. I can't put my finger on it, but it is like a nagging pull deep in the recess of my brain that I must go there. Hmmm. Oh well I can go check out my favorite record store there and add to my collection. I call Charlie to let him know my plan. He is not pleased but realizes he has no way to stop me.

"Bella you are doing so well, I just don't want any temptations for you right now. I worry despite what you may think of me." An admission of a feeling? Very un-Charlie like. He must really be worried. I sigh.

"Charlie you know how important my record collection is to me, I just need something normal for a day, I don't know how else to explain it. I'll be back in time for Dr. Cullen's visit tonight."

"Okay Bella, please stay out of trouble, if not for you, for me."

"Don't worry dad, I want this too okay, I want to be sober. I am just trying to find me again and I need this day." I don't know why, but I feel the truth of this statement to the depth of my soul. I need today, and today I need to be in Port Angeles.

I dress in my slate colored skinny jeans, pairing a snugly fitted deep purple silk tank top, grab my black Toms and throw on my favorite worn black leather jacket. I check the mirror and brush out my hair. I put on light coat of mascara and my cherry Chapstick. I feel complete as I throw my big black leather Tory Burch tote over my shoulder. I exhale, ever since dressing up and play 007 last night I have felt the need to be feminine. I haven't felt this way since my freshman year of college. It is a welcomed change. My hand trembles slightly as I reach the front door. That is right, I am a recovering addict in need of a blunt asap! I giggle, today will be a good day.

In my trusty old red truck I light up and start the hour drive to Port A. My iPhone chimes. Its Angela asking me what I'm up to today. I text her back, one hand on the wheel, blunt in my mouth, and let her know I am on the way to Port A to go record shopping. I am such a good multitasker! I pull in the lot near Coog's Budget CD's, Tapes and Records. It's cloudy, but not yet raining. Hopping out of the truck, I put my lighter in my tote and iPhone in my back pocket. I head straight for the back in search of some old Radiohead or Dylan. I could spend hours in here, the smell of old records is like a security blanket to me. I turn the corner a stumble over an old amp at the end of the aisle. I find myself steady in strong lean arms. I look up into my saviors eyes, emerald green staring back at me.

I have stopped breathing as I lose myself in his eyes. Oh. My. God. All the blood has drained my head, pooling deep in my belly. I can't look away. Neither of us says a word. I feel his stare penetrating the depths of my soul and it warms me. This feels so right, standing here, him holding me, his long fingers wrapped around my forearms. I notice I am holding onto nicely defined biceps, they are strong and lean, not bulky. I blush, the blood deciding to return to my head. I hear a throat clear.

"Hi I'm Alice." I take a much needed breath and reluctantly look to my right, as the source of our interruption makes herself known. A smiling petite girl, who looks to be about my age with short wild black hair and dark eyes holds her hand out to me.

I whip my head back to my mystery man, who by the way is still holding on to me as I am to him. I study his eyes, is this his girlfriend. I look back to Alice and give her a once over. She is very beautiful I notice with a huff. She senses my anger and rephrases.

"Hi I'm Alice, this is Edward, my brother." She says as she tilts her head towards the man I am holding onto. She has laughter in her eyes and her hand is still out stretched. I shake it finally, feeling cold at the loss of contact with Edward.

"Hi," I reply a little breathy, oh god I'm instantly embarrassed as my voice gives my arousal away, "I'm Bella."

"It's so nice to meet you Bella, do you live here in Port Angeles?" Alice questions.

"Um no I live in Forks."

"Oh thats great! We just moved there didn't we Edward." She elbows him and he takes a sharp intake of breath, eyes finally leaving me and focuses on his sister. It is relieving seeing I have some kind of effect on him too.

"Yes, just a couple of days ago in fact." He replies, his voice is velvet. I swoon. He still has one hand wrapped around my forearm, steadying me. "Hi." He whisper breathes looking down into my eyes again.

"Hi." I breath right back. He smiles a crooked grin. Oh my.

"Are you alright?" He asks, eyes sparkling, alight with humor. He seems to have regained his equilibrium quicker than I and is obviously sensing the reaction he draws from me, ass.

I smile broadly, "Yes thank you. If you don't mind letting me go so I can continue perusing the records please." Ha! Two can play at this game.

He lets my arm go as his eyes darken with what is either anger, or desire. I am hoping for the latter. I walk back to the records and glance at him and Alice. Alice looks to be holding back laughter and Edward is running a hand through his messy copper hair. Oh his hair, it is just fucked hot! How did I only notice this now, that's right those eyes, I muse as his emerald eyes begin to penetrate mine again. I look down at the records. I need to catch my breath. Alice walks over to me, while Edward walks to look at the records on across from me, facing me. Oh boy.

"So Edward and I were going to go grab some lunch soon, would you like to join us?" Alice asks, Edward and I both whip our heads up in her direction at the same time.

"Sure, what kind of food?" I shrug, going for nonchalance. I may be going to lunch with Edward! I hide my smile behind my hair.

"I was thinking Clam Chowder, cloudy cold weather by the sea always has me in the mood for Clam Chowder, what do you think? Edward?" She looks at both of us. I shrug,

"Sounds fine to me." I look over at Edward, he is studying me again, penetrating.

"Yes that sounds fine Alice." He responds, not looking away from me. I feel my face start to heat and look back at the records.

"Good, it's settled then. I'll go ask the shop keeper where a good place to get chowder is." With that she turns and walks away to the front of the store, leaving us alone.

I continue to peruse, glancing up occasionally at Edward from below my eyelashes. He is doing the same. I know I am blushing. I focus on the record in my hands. "All Along the Watchtower" by Dylan. It actually is a good recording, it could be a nice addition to my collection. I look up and notice Edward is not there, then I feel him behind me. Gripping the record in one hand and the counter in the other I try to calm in his presence. He is not making it easy as he places one hand on either side of me, gripping the counter as well, effectively trapping me up against him. Oh god he feels wonderful behind me. I feel his breath against my neck.

"What record have you got there?" He whispers in my ear. His hard chest is pressed deliciously into my back. I can't form words.

"Dylan?" He whispers, as he inhales near my hair. I can feel his smirk against my hair. He know's what he is doing. He can probably hear my heart hammering away in my chest.

"Hmmmm." He hums, the sound vibrating in his chest and into my bones. My panties are soaked. "All Along the Watchtower, a good song." He hums. His hand comes up and he lightly trails his fingers up arm.

"Yes it is." I breath, eyes on his fingers.

"Bella, that's a pretty name, is it short for anything?" He whispers in my ear, fingers still trailing on my arm, which now has goosebumps.

I lean my ass back into him and feel his erection. I smile and turn my head towards his. I look into his eyes, feeling brave from the reaction I cause in him, which is currently pressed up firmly against my ass. Our breath is mingling, I cast a glance down at his full lips. Oh what I wouldn't give to press my lips against his right now!

"Isabella." I breath. He leans his forehead against mine. He is going to kiss me! My heart has catapulted into my throat.

"Isabella." he breaths against my lips.

The hand that has been lingering on my arm comes up to stroke my cheek. My desire is pooling between my legs as I close my eyes and breath him in. He smells of soap and man. It is hot. I lean into the hand on my cheek and open my eyes. Dark, hooded emerald eyes meet mine. I can see his desire burning into me, my eyes flutter closed, it is too much. I think I am going to spontaneously combust here in the record store. His lips brush mine and it is so delicious that my desire is bordering painful in my belly. I suppress a moan.

"Are you guys ready to go to lunch, the man at the desk recommended a cafe and it's not too far away, we can walk there!" Alice chirps while walking up the aisle towards us. Edward pulls back, I open my eyes. He is scowling at Alice. She just stands there grinning like a kid that stole a cookie from the cookie jar. Oh she knows what she is doing.

Edward runs his hand through his hair and takes a step back from me. I am actually grateful for the distance because I can actually form a sentence now. "Sure Alice lets go." he exhales. She looks to me.

"Ready!" I smile and she grabs my hand, dragging me out of the store, up the street. Edward is trailing behind us.

"So Bella what do you do?" Alice begins her inquisition.

"I just graduated from UW this last year. So right now I am just crashing at my dad's place, what about you?"

"Oh I am just finishing school. I have 1 quarter left. We just moved here from London, I was attending London College of Communication. I study design and business. How about you?"

"I have a Bachelor's in Political Science." I respond. Ugh what was I going to do with my degree. I loved politics. How people interact, history and the future of the world all interested me, thus making political science the perfect major. Plus I was a great bs'er and in politics that's all you need! I smirk.

"Ooo that sounds interesting, doesn't it Edward?"

"Hmmm." He responds, I look back and notice him taking his eyes off my ass. I give him a smug look.

"Did you go to college?" I inquire as we come up the cafe, Toga's Soup House. It smells delicious, freshly baked bread. We stand in line to order.

"Yes I have a degree in Finance from Boston University." Oh, he must be pretty intelligent to go to BU.

Hmmm beauty and brains, I laugh, I feel like a guy checking out some chick on the street. My high is definitely wearing off, but not enough to deter me from getting a bread bowl of chowder. Yum! We sit in a booth. I am next to Edward and Alice is across from us looking very smug. Oh she is good! Edward's knee brushes against mine. Fireworks explode in my brain as my hand trembles slightly. God I have never felt this way about a man before. I have never been this effected. It is quite disconcerting. Even my chest hurts being near him, this can't be normal! I place my shaking hands under the table as we wait for our food, maybe I am just hungry. I think Edward notices my hands because he glances at me out of the corner of his eye as he and his sister speak. His concern is evident in those deep emerald pools. I don't even know what they are saying, they could be discussing the invasion of Normandy for all I care. No this is definitely not normal I decide. I take the chance to really look at Edward. He is classically handsome. Defined nose, lips and chin and chiseled jaw line. Like a Greek God or something. And that hair, I want to run my hand through its copper chaos. He has a hint of stubble. Yum. I want to bite his jaw and neck. Geese Bella calm down. He is wearing a black button down shirt that shows how toned he is, and dark jeans that seem to be riding rather low on his hips, but it is hard to tell because we are sitting. Hmmmm.

"So Bella any plans for the future?" Alice begins the inquisition again. My knee is still touching Edward's.

"At this point I am focusing on myself, I uh have a few personal matters to work out." I reply cryptically.

They will probably find out soon enough about my addiction and arrest as they live in Forks too. Oh well. Edward looks at me strangely. Luckily our food arrives distracting everyone. I dig in. I am starving! Dr. Cullen and Charlie would be proud, I have made a substantial dent in my lunch. Though my hands are still shaky. I feel dread as I realize it is my withdrawals. I really need to smoke again. Shit, I wonder if Alice and Edward smoke?

"So Edward, Finance? What do you do?" I inquire, trying to feel him out.

"I work in the family business." Hmmm, I have a feeling we are all full of secrets at this table. I don't inquire further, sensing his reluctance on the topic.

"What kind of music do you listen to? And don't say everything, that is such a boring response." I laugh. He chuckles next to me. His laugh is deep and beautiful. I am lost for a split second.

"I actually only prefer two kinds, classical and indie rock. How about you?"

"Indie rock and folk, Alice?"

"Dance and rock. You know Edward plays the piano, did he mention that?" I see the scowl return on Edwards face and smile.

"No he did not. Do you play well Edward?"

"I guess."

"He plays wonderfully, you should come to the house and listen some time." Alice chirps.

"Oh that sounds wonderful! What do you think Edward?" I laugh. Edward looks nervous. He is so cute.

"That can be arranged if you'd like." Edward looks into my eyes, searching, I'm not sure for what but he seems to find it and looks relieved.

"Yes I would like that." I reply softly and smile up at him. His returning smile is breathtaking.

"Okay." Do I have a date with Edward?! This day is like a dream. I glance at the time on my iPhone, it is late afternoon, my hand trembles slightly. Ugh I can't wait much longer to smoke, Edwards presence is messing with my emotions enough without withdrawals on top on that.

"Do you mind if I take a smoke break?" I glance from Edward to Alice.

"You smoke cigarettes?" Edward looks surprised. Hmmm here is my chance to be truthful. I decide to go for it.

"No." I look into his eyes and see the meaning of my response dawn on him. He smiles broadly,

"Mind if I join you then?"

"Of course not, Alice?"

"Oh no I am okay, thank you though. You two go on ahead, I'm just going to check out some of the clothing shops." Her eyes brighten when she says clothing.

"Okay."

"Edward text me when you're ready, it was nice meeting you Bella!"

We are all standing, ready to go. She hugs me.

"Oh Bella, we need to get some meat on the bones, it would make your curves look even sexier!" I blush.

"Okay Alice, I'll text you in a bit." Edward saves me.

We walk back out into the cool afternoon air.

Edward turns to me, "So where to?"

"I know a place, I always smoke by the water when I come to Port A." I reply.

"Lead the way." Edward smiles at me as he takes my hand in his. I grin goofily at him as we start walking in comfortable silence. His thumb is running back and forth along my knuckles, sending tiny shock waves straight to my sex. Damn my panties are wet again.

We reach my normal bench facing the water and boats. I pull a blunt, already rolled, out of my tote and light it. I inhale deeply, feeling the burn deep in my lungs and pass to Edward. He takes it and inhales deeply as well. I watch his lips wrapped around my blunt. I exhale. He passes it back and I inhale again. He is watching me this time. I pass to him. He gives me a smoldering look as he inhales, I exhale, and then leans towards me, eyes locked on mine, silently asking permission as he gets closer. He is going to shotgun me! My heart stops as his lips brush mine and he exhales into my open, waiting mouth. I inhale. I am lost in the depths of his emerald eyes. I reach up and run my hand through his hair, like I've dreamt of all afternoon. His eyes close and he groans. I pull back slightly and exhale. My hands weave into his hair once more and I tug him back to me, our lips brushing against each other. This moment is so erotic. He stubs out the blunt and puts it in his shirt pocket as he tangles his other hand in my long brown hair. He tugs my head back so I am looking up at him. I smile. He smiles with that sexy crooked grin. I think my heart just flew out of my chest.

He slowly leans down and brushes his lips against mine, a little more firmly this time. I pant and tug his hair while my other hand grips his shirt. I pull him to me. His lips crash onto mine. I am not dreaming this time. His lips are full, soft, and hard at the same time. Our lips move together. I pull his bottom lip into my mouth, suck and then bite down. He groans and pulls me roughly into is lap. I am straddling him on the bench, his erection pressed firmly against my sex. I moan. He uses the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. He lightly caresses my tongue with his. I grind down on his erection, the friction of our jeans making me even wetter. He pulls back and looks at me, swollen lips and all. I am still grinding against him. He smiles crookedly and starts thrusting up against my sex. We are looking into each other's eyes as we grind together on the bench. I start to feel that telling pull deep within my belly. Oh my god I think I'm going to cum if we keep this up. I flush. He senses the change in my arousal as it intensifies and puts his hands on my hips pulling me roughly, harder against him. I moan again and close my eyes.

He begins attacking my mouth fervently. Lips, teeth and tongues clashing together. I grip his biceps and hold on for dear life. My panties are soaked. I feel my orgasm building. He circles his hips. Oh my. Once, twice, three times in time with his tongue in my mouth. I explode as I cum. Shuttering against him, I moan his name, "Edward."

"Bella." He breathes. I lean my forehead against his and open my eyes. His eyes are black, hooded, staring back at me, in wonder? I can't believe I just came on a bench, fully clothed. I smile timidly, he is still impossibly hard against my sex.

"What can I do?" I whisper and swirl my hips. He closes his eyes and clenches his jaw tightly.

"I want to cum inside you, not in my pants." He whispers, opening his eyes, gauging my reaction. I swallow. I almost came again at his words. I kiss him, languidly and start kissing up his jaw to his ear. I whisper,

"That can be arranged." I feel his jaw tighten against my cheek and his cock twitch against my sex. I have never done anything like this, I am a virgin for fucks sake! I don't know what has gotten into me, but I am suddenly nervous. I'm sure he has gotten the wrong impression of me. But I can't help it, I love seeing and feeling his reactions to me. I feel sexy and powerful. I pull back and look into his eyes.

"Not here, not now." He whispers, I sigh. I feel relieved. He looks at me curiously.

"I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you right now Bella." Oh. He closes his eyes and leans his forehead against mine again. He is taking deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"Edward." I whisper. He opens his eyes.

"I have never felt this way before either." He smiles and kisses me lightly. I am smiling stupidly at him. The sun is dipping low on the horizon. Shit! I have to get back to Forks to meet Dr. Cullen! I sigh and move to get up.

"Edward I have to get back to Forks, I have to meet with someone." He looks distraught for a second. Oh he thinks I have a date! Shit I have to fix this!

"I have to meet with my doctor." I amend. He instantly looks relieved.

"Okay, I'll walk you back to your car."

We get up, I slip my hand into his again and we walk back to the record store, towards my car.

"So Bella, may I have your number, to set up a dinner perhaps?"

I smile, "Yes, that would be nice Edward." He exhales, he was nervous asking me! I give him my number while we stand outside my truck. He looks at it and chuckles lightly.

"This is your car?"

"Yes," I huff, I love my car, "why, is there something wrong?" He senses my tone.

"Oh no, just wondering. I had a great afternoon with you Bella." He smiles a shy smile. My anger diffuses instantly.

"So did I." I blush.

"Would you still like to hear me play?" He asks. I don't know why we are both so shy all of a sudden, I did cum in his lap only a few moments ago.

"Yes I would." I look up at him from under my lashes. He leans down and kisses me softly on the lips.

"Maybe after dinner I can play for you then. How about Thursday?" Hmm two days, I can wait that long I think.

"Okay."

"I'll text you with details later."

I smile and lean up on my toes and kiss him once more. I gently suck his bottom lip and run my hand over his chest. I pull away. I can't get enough of Edward.

"Good night Bella." He kisses my hand and opens my truck's door. Ever the gentleman. I get in, close the door and roll down the window.

"Good night Edward." I murmur, he hands me my blunt from his pocket, smiles and waves as I pull out the parking lot. I wave back and start driving to Forks. I light my blunt. I inhale. Today has to have been one of the best of my life I think as I touch my swollen lips.


End file.
